1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to an information card such as cash card, which is adapted to identify an individual or organization in accordance with security code information such as a combination of numbers, letters and/or the like to be input from the exterior and to store an input signal or process the input signal by a semiconductor device built in the card and store the thus-processed information therein or to generate an output signal in response to the input signal.
2. Detailed Description of the Invention
Microprocessors, non-volatile momories and the like devices are incorporated in information cards of the above type. MOS-type semiconductor chips are in many instances used as their semiconductor chips. However, an MOS-type semiconductor chip is accompanied by a drawback that it is very susceptible to electrostatic breakdown. Thus, such an information card has involved a problem that a semiconductor device or semiconductor devices built in the card are damaged by, for example, rubbing the card with clothing, thereby rendering the card unsuitable for actual use.